


Written in the stars

by alexis_payne18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Zayn, Cliche, F/M, Fluffy, I love Che, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Writer Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Ficathon, bye, friendly - Freeform, larry - Freeform, ziam, ziam is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis_payne18/pseuds/alexis_payne18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a famous writer. Liam is his number one fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt off tumblr but enjoy

The cold white flurries were slipping through the winter air, sweeping the small town of Wolverhampton. Snow covered the sleek black mustang Liam now had parked in the front of Harry’s house. Liam was in his home laying on his bed scrolling through his Facebook news feed when he saw a post by his favorite author saying they were doing a book signing in London, which was only a few hours away. He hopped off his bed pulled on his old high school sweater running into his car driving to his best friend’s house. When Liam first walked in to Harry’s room Harry was surrounded by crumpled little balls of wrinkled paper, papers were messily stacked next to him as he sat criss cross on his floor he had several bitten pencils and three black pens.

 

 

“Harry what are you even doing” Liam asked his previous excitement from the signing gone, completely swept away. Liam knew his best friend was one of a kind or perhaps weird it’s just why he was in the middle of a complex mess.

 

 

“Trying to draw the new tattoo I want to get in about seventeen minutes” Harry said checking his old vintage watch. Liam raised his eyebrow he thought Harry just picked whatever untypical tattoo there was and they would complete the rest of the task.

 

 

“Why are you burly drawing it right now wait no I don’t want to know first why are you even drawing it don't you just pick what you want out of those tacky books” Liam said sitting across from Harry on the only side where there wasn't an absolute mess.

 

 

“I want to get something for my mom” Harrys said smiling. Liam hummed not caring to ask why the sudden show of affection was now bursting out.

 

 

“So why did you pay a visit my dear fellow” Harry asked making his voice extremely posh. Liam scoffed at that, god and this was his only friend.

 

 

“The author of that story the ominous essence is doing a book signing next weekend in London we have to drive down there and go” Liam explained jumping up and down with excitement. Harry nodded getting up grabbing his copy of the book Liam had bought him for when he broke his leg trying to jump down from his window and ended up in the hospital.

 

 

“Bet you Liam it’s some angry pissed off fat drunk who just decided to input his perspective of love in the public eye” Harry said tossing the book on the bed. Liam immediately got up in full defense pulling out his smartphone looking up the exact word “the author of The Ominous essence?” Pictures of some guy with big blue eyes filled with mischief and sun-kissed skin came up his light feathery brown hair was in a fringe covering a portion of his face he was wearing black thick rimmed glasses that were squared he had a black turtle neck and was sitting in a brown leather office chair with his legs crossed and a book in his lap.

 

 

“Apparently that is him” Liam said shoving the phone in Harrys face.

 

 

“Attractive but I always thought that Zayn Malik would be a bit darker and hazel eyes definitely hazel eyes” Harry said.

 

 

“Okay I will accompany in you to go see the great Zayn Malik but you have to help me get a date for my mom’s Christmas party” Harry said always making a bargain. Liam instantly nodded decided on staying at Harrys for a bit before finally leaving back home. Liam was doing some research on this sleek iPhone finding out very useful information that Zayn would be somewhere near the London eye. Liam had a bright smile because it hit him that he was finally going to meet his idol and possibly favorite author.

 

 

“Yes” Harry suddenly screamed holding up only a single loose leaf piece of paper with a small simple capital letter “A” on it.

 

 

“What is it now Harry” Liam said.

 

 

“This is it this is the tattoo I shall get” Harry said proudly.

 

 

“It an A Harry” Liam said.

 

 

“And it will be permanently imprinted on my very body”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The cold air was whirling outside and it was predicted there was going to be a snow storm on the news cast. Liam had anxiety all week and today it increased about ten times more than yesterday and the days before today. Today was the day Liam would be seeing his inspiration and he was having trouble doing anything today. In first period he dropped his books on his professors foot while walking in, later during lunch he dropped his lunch when Harry brought up the signing, then lastly while in gym he ran into a tree to busy wondering what the was going to wear for the event. He was now in last period and the signing was happening in about 3 hours and Liam was counting down the seconds till school ended, 3:15. Besides, Liam being a complete jitter bug and cluts today Liam was happy he didn’t faint yet. When the loud bell rang through the halls Liam was the first one out his seat packed up and storming out the school building to his car. He got in driving quickly to his house passing about two stop signs and almost running over a cat. Liam got nervous when he was getting dressed for about the fourth time that hour and decided on just a Navy blue and white plaid flannel unbuttoned and a white t shirt with dark blue black jeans rolled up at the bottom and some dark denim vans. Liam was finally contempt with his outfit and he brushed his teeth twice sprayed a few squirts of his dads cologne and was seated in the sleek black mustang yet again heading to Harrys. When he got there Harry was already outside quickly rummaging in the car as Liam drove off once he heard the door shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The amount of happiness and nervousness and excitement Liam got when he saw the welcome to London sign was unbelievable and with about 45 minutes left till the signing to start Liam drove quickly to the possible place for a sighting of Zayn. When they arrived to the London eye Liam got off seeing millions of people and not one of them with feathery brown hair and big blue eyes. Harry was right by Liam’s side searching.

 

 

“Let’s split up it will increase our chances of seeing Zayn” Harry said, Liam nodded terrified that Zayn was not coming, even though the event didn’t start in until about 5 minutes and Liam letting his nerves get the best of him was already rushing to the other side of the London eye. Liam pulled out his galaxy phone and quickly went to Zayn’s twitter page updating to see the text,

 

 

we are in London yeah going to have some fun with Louis hurry and find me I’ll be where London sees best aha xx

 

 

Really, in all honestly for being an author Zayn should've have at least used proper grammar and spelling. Liam bit his lip looking everywhere, Liam went into the bathrooms to see just middle aged men and a janitor in the bathroom. Liam walked to the houses of parliament and took a quick view in and of course no one was there.

 

 

Just crash fall down I wrap my arms around you now just-

 

 

Liam’s ringtone went off causing several people to look at him as he interrupted the tour going on. Liam in a rushed manner got out his phone answering the call.

 

 

“Hello” Liam said.

 

 

“Its Harry guess who I found” Harry said in a singsong voice. Liam suddenly felt his stomach go into a 360 degree turn flipping and bursting with butterflies as harry found Zayn and Liam was already out the door. Liam left so fast at those three words he ran into a man who has tan skin and bright beautiful hazel eyes he had a black t shirt with a leather jacket and some dark jeans with combat boots. Liam felt like he didn’t have the time to flirt and make an arse of himself. He said his apologies making his way to the pathway raising the device to his ear.

 

 

“Who Harrold you better not be playing with me” Liam said catching his breath trying to breathe and talk coherently.

 

 

“Louis Tomlinson” Harry cheered excitedly. Liam stomach went flat as dread settled in.

 

 

“Who is Louis Tomlinson” Liam asked the cheer went flat from his voice as he talked in a bored monotonous voice.

 

 

“The publisher it turns out our google search was wrong gave us the publisher not the author apparently Zayn was feeling under the weather decided to return to the hotel like now” Harry said. Liam wanted to cry, he was not going to meet his favorite author, his idol, and his personal batman nope Liam would not be meeting him.

 

 

“Meet me at the car you can at least meet Louis” Harry said ending the call. Liam sighed leaving to walk to the parking lot. When Liam got there he saw Harry standing there talking to a blue eyed feather haired man, Louis not Zayn.

 

 

“I’m Liam I’m a big fan of Zayn Malik’s book I appreciate you walking with my friend here so that I may be of your acquaintance” Liam said trying to show a high level of intelligence and poshness.

 

 

“I’m Louis and Liam you can talk like a normal lad I’m not the queen” Louis joked taking Liam’s hand giving a small firm shake.

 

 

“I’m sorry it’s just an honor like you published the best book ever” Liam decided that he deserved a good fan boy moment.

 

 

“Well thank you but I’m not the one who wrote it that was my twat of a mate Zayn on his behalf we are terribly sorry about you not being able to meet him” Louis said.

 

 

“It’s alright” Liam said. Harry stood there the obnoxious Bing of the flappy bird going continuous before the familiar splat sensing the game is over. 

 

 

“Well here I will give your incredibly fit friend my number and when he decides he is interested we can meet up and I will invite Zayn” Louis said winking at Harry before slipping a small card in Harry’s front pocket. Liam choked on air as Louis dragged his fingers down Harry's torso before sauntering off in the cold trench coat neatly covering his petite body.

 

 

“Did that just happen or am I just imagining that” Harry said sounding absolutely petrified that he just go hit on, to Harry this never happens.

 

 

“No Harry that happened and as soon as we get home you are going to text him” Liam said hiding a laugh. Harry stared blankly at the ground then at his phone looking to Liam.

 

 

“I but I don’t like I don’t even I don’t even know how to like even sound flirty like this is going to be a disaster” Harry said stumbling over his words. Liam was trying so hard not to laugh at his friend for nearly shitting his pants.

 

 

“I am going to teach you my ways first let get into the cars and I know we agreed that you will be driving us back but I do not think your stable so I will be driving us back to Wolver Hampton in the mean time google flirty messaging” Liam said hoping into the driver seat as Harry plummeted into the passenger seat. As Bruno Mars played softly in the background and as Harry scrolled through his phone Liam thought about how he would approach Zayn when they met up. He also wondered on how the author appeared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Louis I am sure the boy is going to text you” Zayn said as Louis paced the floor of the hotel room. Louis had become mildly obsessed on the third day when Harry still has not text him. Maybe it was the way his brunette locks bounced in an amusing way were the curled had a natural volume or his emerald eyes that were wide and dark and his dimples shaped like small craters on his face brightening his pink lipped smile that worked wonders on Louis.

 

 

“Zayn when I hit on someone they text in the first five minutes it has been 77 hours and he hasn’t even said hi like I don’t even know why I’m getting so caught up on him at first he was just a boy with nice lips and the thing I wanted to do with him were obscene now that he has resisted I just want him” Louis said.

 

 

“Louis you have never been like this since Eleanor I find it slightly amusing but terribly fearful” Zayn said.

 

 

“We don’t talk about her she was my first love and she shattered my heart and I don’t love Harry I just want a shag from him s’all” Louis said.

 

 

“That is the same thing you said with Eleanor” Zayn said pointedly.

 

 

“Well I don’t love Harry it is far too soon and I don’t believe in love it’s not in my religion you twat” Louis said.

 

 

“Louis every religion believes in love they all got to worship someone” Zayn chuckled.

 

 

“There is in fact, it’s called Louisism and it was made right now and they also believe Zayn should stop being a twat and mind his own business” Louis glared at Zayn, causing Zayn to throw his head back in laughter.

 

 

“Actually you're Christian and you believe in love and you love your best mate, me and you possibly have a high interest in this lad and I want to go out tomorrow lets go clubbing we need to get your head out of this Harry’s ass” Zayn said. Louis grunted his reply. Soon Louis phone went off and Louis snapped his head to Zayn as Zayn looked at Louis and they both stumbled to the phone in a matter of milliseconds.

 

 

_Hey cutie, It’s Harry what’s up boo ;) xx_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Harry if you don't send it now I will possibly obliterate you” Liam said about ready to snatch Harry’s phone from Harry's strangely large hands.

 

 

“It sounds stupid Liam what if he doesn't like it you know but since it’s for you I will do it” Harry said settling down. Harry checked for spelling errors and grammatical errors for the fifth time that hour. Soon Harry pressed send sending the message through cyberspace into the phone of publisher, Louis Tomlinson. Soon in about two minutes Harry’s phone went off.

 

 

_Hey harry you had me worried you weren’t going to text xx Louis_

 

 

Harry read the text and then turned to see Liam his eyes staring directly at Harry.

 

 

“What do I put now Liam”

 

“Put... here let me see” Liam said stretching his arm out so that way he could grab the cellular device from Harry.

 

_Oh I was just trying to find the word to say to a handsome man like you ;) well what are you doing then? xx Harry_

 

 

Liam through the phone to Harry sending Harry into a small spiral with himself as he scrambled to catch it.

 

 

_Well thank you babe not to bad yourself well I’m with Zayn told him all about you and your friend Liam xx Louis_

 

 

“Zayn knows about you apparently” Harry said. Liam head peaked up from his folded arms in interest.

 

 

“He what Harry you better not be joking I love this man” Liam said.

 

 

“See for yourself Liam” Harry said tossing the phone at Liam. Liam got it unlocked it and read the message. Liam’s day went from 10 to a million when he read that Louis quote; “with Zayn told him about you and your friend Liam” Liam’s life was just made.

 

 

“God you're a complete git for the man” Harry said.

 

 

“Oi shut up and make Louis swoon so I may meet Zayn”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was cold in the December air, Christmas was right around the corner and people were hanging up their Christmas lights and there stockings with the big bright evergreen Christmas tree. Liam was one of them. He was seated in the family living room helping his mom hang big ruby red ornaments on the tree while his father was hanging the faint white lights on the house and his sisters made the stockings. Christmas was in full swing at the Payne’s house and Liam was in a bright spirit. It had been now a week and Harry had Louis hanging on his every word they had plans for next Friday for all four of them to meet up, which yeah it meant Liam was going to meet his idol. Liam was ecstatic burning high on the buzz of Christmas and ZaynZaynZayn. Liam had heard from Harry yesterday when he was fresh out his uni class and nearly dropped all his engineering books. Harry said that Louis and Zayn were thinking of going straight to wolverhampton in honor of meeting Harry (Well for Louis). Zayn had actually wanted to move there have a small house with an office and a balcony to work on his arts and novels. Liam was happy all week and was in love with the fact that he was meeting Zayn.

 

 

“Liam will Harry be joining us in the Christmas dinner” Liam’s mom asked. Usually Harry joined the Payne family to their Christmas dinner because Anne, Harry’s mom was always doing business trips and Harry would come with his father to Liam’s and eat a big homemade feast.

 

 

“Probably not Anne comes home next week and you know her, she will definitely have a party” Liam said.

 

 

“There's no, no such thing as too young, when second chances won't leave you alone, then there's faith in love…”

 

 

“Hello Harry” Liam said into his phone walking outside so that way his loud family won't interrupt his phone call.

 

 

“Okay Well you know I said next weekend Louis and Zayn are coming to wolverhampton for louis to be with me and for you to meet Zayn, well there is going to be a plan change” Harry said he sounded anxious. Liam sat on the cold bench thinking is this the part where Harry tells Liam that Liam will never meet Zayn? Liam really wants to meet Zayn though.

 

 

“Well it turns out they can’t do it next weekend but Louis asked if you can fit him and Zayn’s at yours for this upcoming weekend.” Harry asked. So Liam is still planned to meet Zayn but it will be sooner than expected and plus on the weekend Liam’s Family are going to visit Liam’s grandmother up in Scarborough which was a three and a half hour drive and they were staying for about five days.

 

 

“Harry my family is going to visit my grandma Francis, I mean I’m not going with them but like will Louis and Zayn be okay staying at mine with just us three.” Liam questioned as if he was in that situation he wouldn't feel exactly comfortable.

 

 

“They’re grown men Liam if anything I would be worried if you would feel comfortable and if your folks would be alright with it” Harry said. Liam pondered for a bit before coming up with a conclusion reminding him of what he said with this first started anything to meet Zayn. Liam may be a bit over obsessive with this writer but he found that it’s better than being like Harry who checks the sidewalk for cracks before his step because “step on the crack break your mothers back.”

 

 

“I’m fine with it let me just check with my parent I shall let you know in approximately three minutes” Liam said not bothering to say good bye as he was just going to walk in the house, ask, walk out, then call Harry, and confirm. Liam walked into his house took a couple breaths then went to the entrance where they were setting up the tree the Christmas songs blaring off the walls as the small blonde women put up colorful ornaments on the tippy top of the tree using a stepping stool.

 

 

“Liam you took long and you didn't grab a jacket let’s hope you don't get sick we don't need another absence in the Payne’s family when we go visit your Grandmother” Liam’s mom, Karen, joked. Liam loved his mother honestly but sometimes she made no sense if Liam was only the one out of five that wasn't going to attend the city of Scarborough and he got sick, oh she meant someone was going to have to stay to take care of him.

 

 

“Mom can I talk to your for a moment” Liam said now getting serious and a bit nervous.

 

 

“Sure honey just help me get off this stool without falling on the tree” Liam’s mom said. Liam walked up to her place on the step stool and grabbed her hand helping her balance her weight so that she didn't have to hold on to the tree to get down. Once Karen was on the ground she sat at the table were Geoff, Liam's father was seated.

 

 

“Dad, mom I need to ask you something very important and dear to me” Liam said.

 

 

“Sure son now out with it some of us have to start feeling the stockings with treats” Liam’s dad said.

 

 

“When you go visit grandma Frances this weekend can two people stay at our house for a while” Liam started.

 

 

“Well who to be exact” Liam’s mom said.

 

 

“Well remember when Harry and I went to London to meet the famous author Zayn Malik” Liam questioned. They both nodded and signed for him to continue.

 

 

“Well Harry and I didn't get to meet Zayn Malik but we met Louis Tomlinson who is Zayn’s publisher” Liam said.

 

 

“And there coming to Wolverhampton just to meet Harry and I but they need a place to stay for the weekend because they didn't have time to ask for a hotel” Liam said. After a while of his parent silence he decided to add something.

 

 

“And plus we'll be saving them the extra money” Liam said giving them pleading eyes now.

 

 

“Well okay they can stay but only this weekend we still have to prepare for next weekend on Christmas.” Liam’s dad said. Liam’s mood went from two to one hundred, he wasn't only going to be meeting Zayn but Living with Zayn for four whole days this is every fanboy's dream.  Liam hugged his dad and kissed his mother cheek excitedly running out the front door pulling out his phone texting Harry to give him the news.

 

 

_They said yes you lucky bastard xx Liam_

 

 

Liam had just sent a text walking back inside.

 

 

“Oh my lord help my son learn that going outside in the cold without a jacket will get him sick” His mom said in a joking agony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam and Harry started cleaning the whole house once Liam’s parents left. They started in Ruth's and Nicola’s room where they might have played a quick game of rock paper scissors deciding on who was going to clean their bathroom full of lady undergarments, it ended up being Harry because Liam brought up a strong argument about “those are my sisters gross you do it I won anyway.” They cleaned all the rooms and bathroom in the house leaving Liam’s to the last which was a good thing because since they removed Ruth and Nicolas stuff from there drawers and put in the attic Liam didn't need to move his stuff but he did have to think of how he was going to fit Louis and Zayn.

 

 

“I only have three bedrooms and I take up one and my parents room is I repeat not to be messed with, my mom said so” Liam said sitting on his bed.

 

 

“Well you can ask Louis to share with Zayn in Nicolas and Ruth’s” Harry said.

 

 

“True” Liam agreed but feeling bad that he didn't have enough room for the both of them to have separate rooms.

 

 

“Well Louis just texted me said He and Zayn are halfway here and we should probably buy some groceries for the weekend as all your family owns is organic unsweetened stuff. And then start getting ready.” Harry said. Liam agreed and soon he and Harry were off to buy some sweet junk foods and microwavable products.

 

 

            When they got to the market Harry got a cart as Liam got some coupons. They were getting popcorn and pop tarts when Liam heard a loud crash to see Harry knocked into the ball pin from skating with the cart gliding across the narrow aisles. Liam groaned at his childish friend Harry was 18 and still could not simply move the cart without picking up speed and putting his feet on the bottom of the cart shifting his weight and letting the cart drive him around. Liam quickly dropped the strawberry pop tarts in his left hand as well as the wildlicious wild berry in his right hand scurrying over to help harry up.

 

 

“Harry are you trying to get us kicked out” Liam said groaning half of it because sometimes Harry was too weird for his liking.

 

 

“I was having fun then the cart was about to hit the ball pit so last minute I made a sharp turn throwing myself in the direction hitting the bouncy balls” Harry said acting as he experienced a traumatic experience that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Liam was on cart duty the rest of the time picking up both pop tart boxes, chips ahoy cookies, Nutella, PowerAde’s, lays potato chips, ruffles cheddar cheese, and of course ramen noodles, hot pockets, and pizza rolls. Liam paid using his emergency credit card and some of Harry's allowances.

 

 

“Louis just said they be here in about an hour so we got to Hurry” Harry said picking at his cut on his arm from where the bar of the ball pit pricked him making a small scratch. 

 

 

“Alright I shall hurry it up then in the meantime calm down on your weirdness.” Liam said seeing Harry grab germ x and dribbling it in his insanely large hands. Liam got home packed up his refrigerator and pantry as Harry left to his house to go shower and get dressed. Liam hopped into the shower using his citrus smelling shampoo and body wash putting a tad of his mom’s conditioner for some softness in his kind of already soft hair. He got dressed in a maroon long sleeve tight Henley with navy blue chinos and brown leather shoes he wanted to look good for Zayn. When Harry got there it was still barely 3 p.m. and he was wearing the outfit that Liam liked to call the epitome of hipster. He was wearing ripped black jeans with a navy blue background and white heart pattern button up with saint Lauren glitter boots and a navy blue beanie with black suspenders and black hipster glasses. Liam shrugged at the outfit as Harry prepared a dinner for four of a freezer oven cooked lasagna and made fresh Caesar salad. Liam was setting up the table in the dining room as Harry was putting a bit of arctic monkeys in the background when the doorbell rang. Liam’s mood went from 100 to a thousand and his nerves seemed to catch on fire as he heard Harry walking to the door. This was it and Liam had never felt so prepared.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Harry first opened the mahogany door to Liam’s family’s house, Liam’s first thought was ‘where is Zayn’ while on the other hand Harrys first thought was ‘oh Jesus Louis let me lick the plains on your stomach and cook you fajitas in the morning.’ Liam shook his head realizing that Harry and Louis were looking at him like Liam was supposed to say some-, oh maybe a greeting perhaps.

 

 

“Hello Louis where is err Zayn” Liam asked half scared that Zayn wasn't here and half happy that he might be. Right after the words left his mouth and Louis waved hi fully stepping inside the house, a man who looked a little older than Liam stood inside. The man looked quite familiar and Liam was sure he had seen him before then it clicked that Liam ran into him the day of the singing, wow Liam could've met Zayn and so be it but he left now Liam just felt stupid. Zayn was carrying two suitcases and he had a neutral expression his jawline poking out from under his skin provocatively, he had hazel eyes they had a golden caramel and green swirl and his eyes were capturing being framed by the long thick eyelashes feathering down on his cheeks that were colored a beautiful bronze his hair with a soft mess of raven black hair with a strip of platinum blonde swirl styled in an upward quiff and he had gone maybe a day without shaving a black small scuff building on the jawline and a line on top of his upper lip that sat on top of a fat and plump pink bottom lip. Liam was not only star struck but beauty struck, if that was even a thing, he had gone speechless with the beautiful man in front of him.

 

 

“Hello my name is Zayn, um Zayn Malik” The boy said it was only then that Liam had to clamp his mouth shut to keep the drool from reaching the floor and then he noticed that the Greek good in front of him was informing him on who he was, only Liam knew who he was.

 

 

“I uh I uh I know who you are I-I’m Liam Liam Payne I live here” Liam said a little (a lot) caught off guard by living Adonis.

 

 

“Well can we close the damn door I’m bloody freezing I heard the weather spites my bum growth so Harold on we go” Louis said the sassiness coming alive. Louis grabbed Harry's hand leading him to the living room and onto the old black couch. After Louis and Harry left Zayn and Liam alone together in the entrance Liam snapped out of his enchanted trance and quickly snatched the suitcases from Zayn’s hand, rather harshly making Zayn stumble a little.

 

 

“Sorry just quite nervous and let me help you bring you to your rooms” Liam said apologizing for nearly making Zayn fall.

 

 

“Oh well alright really there is no reason to be nervous I mean I think I’m more nervous” Zayn chuckled at Liam’s obvious bewilderment, at what, well Zayn has no clue.

 

 

“Why I am just a simple guy who goes to community college” Liam said.

 

 

"I know but don't you know that people get nervous around complete strangers" Zayn said quite obviously. When they walked in you first saw a bookshelf and comic posters on the walls then Liam’s bed and the old desk that his father had were his laptop laid. Liam set Zayn’s suitcase down at the footstep and went across to Louis room aka the girl’s room. Zayn smiled at Liam for his generosity and Liam was pretty sure that his cause of death would be the joyful smile that crinkled the eyes of Mr. Zayn Malik.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Liam was making tea in the kitchen heating up some Yorkshire tea as it was the only one Louis liked, he walked to the stove top getting the burning hot kettle pouring it into little snowmen mugs each wearing a different colored scarf. Liam hummed quietly the melody to a Christmas song and swayed his hips side to side feeling a lot of happiness. Liam has Zayn Malik sat in his living room playing Mario karts and laughing cheerful laughs and smiling brighter than five suns. Liam was pretty happy closing his eyes sinking it in until he felt like someone was watching him. Liam stopped humming and swaying when he heard a small chuckle. Liam turned quite startled to be face with Mr. sex-on-legs.

 

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you but Harry was wondering where you went” Zayn said smiling. Liam blushed a Scarlet red, a little embarrassed at himself, setting the tea bags in the mugs and adding whatever Louis and Harry had said.

 

 

“Its fine tell him I'm just making the tea” Liam said.

 

 

“Alright I'll tell him although you should know that I feel sort of bad that I have been intruding in your home” Zayn said.

 

 

“ well don't feel bad about being here I actually really want you here you're kind of my favorite author and if you feel so bad you want to help me out in carrying this tea back to the room ” Liam said wanting a bit of help as two hands were definitely not enough to carry four mugs. Zayn shrugged walking to Liam.

 

 

“Not yet though Louis and harry are getting a tab bit frisky and I don't want to see any further than I’ve already seen” Zayn stopped Liam by pressing a hand to his chest, it was like a fire had ignited in Liam skin right where Zayn touched him.

 

 

“Oh please Harry is too weird for that but how about you help me bring the tea on the table then you and Louis get ready for bed and I will sleep on the couch ” Liam said. Zayn smirked.

 

 

“Nonsense this is your home I'll be in your room and it’s not that bad if we sleep together at least in my opinion” Zayn said. Liam was about to walk out of the room when Zayn spoke again, "oh and Liam I'm quite the cuddler," Liam blushed grabbing two mugs walking away Zayn following shortly behind him. Liam set the mugs down to see Louis sitting now on Harry's lap as Harry had his arms around Louis holding the game controller.

 

 

“Harry I think you should head home or if you want to stay spend the night with Louis you are welcomed to” Liam said yawing walking to his room closing the door taking off his shirt and pants changing into sweatpants and walking back to the living room. When Liam first walked in Harry was leaving saying goodbye to Louis and Zayn then he hugged him saying a good night good bye and be safe. Liam then turned back to find Zayn staring at his shirtless form. Liam smirked looking down to hide his blush.

 

 

“Ew the sexual tension is too much for me well thank you Liam for letting me and this twat stay and thank you for giving me eye candy but Harry is still very much my interest as much as I would like to get down on-” Louis was cut off

 

 

“Enough Louis go to bed and Liam yeah thanks for letting us stay excuse Louis and his sexual tendencies but I shall be heading to bed as I’m right knackered from the long drive over here” Zayn said. Liam’s blush scattered all over his face as he decided for the time being sleeping without a shirt was no longer an option. Liam smiled following Zayn to Liam's room as Zayn stripped down into just his boxers and a tight t-shirt Liam was finding it hard to not think about the way when they laid down there bared arms touched he also tried to ignore it when Zayn turned over in his sleep laying down on Liam’s chest and burying his head into Liam’s side. After all Zayn did say he was in fact a cuddler.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was about 11 in the morning when Liam woke up with heavy weight settling down on his body and when he looked down he was met with an author lying completely on top of his body an arm spread out around Liam’s torso and another holding down Liam’s arm as a head was on his chest. Liam’s legs were entwined with Zayn’s and Liam was now feeling uncomfortable as he felt the need to pee. Liam nudged Zayn to the side not wanting to wake him up going to his restroom. When Liam was done he walked to the kitchen thinking about making everyone some break feast. He pulled out some eggs and Kirkland thick cut bacon with some bisquick to make biscuits and a gallon of orange juice. Liam was pulling the biscuits out the oven the hot pan in his gloved hands when he heard a cat call scaring him making him drop the cookie sheet on his bare foot and making him yelp in pain from the hot pan making contact with his pale skin as he stepped away and fell into the hands of a stranger.

 

 

“I'm so sorry for frightening you oh my I’m such a complete nut and let's get you on the counter” He heard the rough sleep silky voice of Zayn. Liam was lifted off the ground wrapping his legs around Zayn’s waist as he was put on the counter. Zayn then picked up the un-harmed biscuits and put them on the counter away from Liam. Zayn grabbed Liam’s left foot seeing red irritated skin that meant it wasn't that bad just a bit of ointment would do the trick.

 

 

“Liam do you have burn ointment” Zayn asked feeling worried that he just lost points for this boy.

 

 

“Yes in the bathroom top shelf” Liam groaned the pain in his foot still not subsiding. Louis came out from the hall throwing it into Zayn’s hands.

 

 

“Being woken up to a pan slamming and a scream of pain was not expected” Louis grumbled. Zayn ignored that comment carefully getting a towel and an ice bag applying only a little pressure to the burn mark and then after a few moments went on to putting ointment.

 

 

“Liam wrap your arms around my neck I’m going to sit you at the table” Zayn said.

 

 

“No I’m fine just a little hurt but what were you even doing” Liam said shaking his head.

 

 

“Well you look appealing wearing that Batman apron and I was don't know why but I was just watching you move”

 

 

“Again” Liam interrupted a small smile now playing on his lips.

 

 

“What do you mean by again?" Zayn asked.

 

 

“yesterday when I was making the tea you were watching me and that is what I mean by again" Liam replied

 

 

“ well then yes I suppose again well let’s eat this nice delectable meal you have created and then maybe call Harry over so that Louis can leave us alone for a bit I want to get to know you” Zayn said smiling but still grabbing Liam bridal style carrying him to the dining table and sitting him down. Louis sat across from Liam and Zayn brought the plate of scrambled eggs and the plate of bacon and the sheet of biscuits. Liam got up from his feet falling back into the chair as the pain still kind of hurt.

 

 

“Liam what do you want I got it” Louis offered getting up.

 

 

“My cell phone please it’s next to the gallon of orange juice” Liam said glancing down at his reddening foot.

 

 

“What’s your password ill just call Harry” Louis said.

 

 

“9-3-7-5-3-9” Liam said embarrassed as that spelled out Wesley which was one of the characters in Zayn’s book. Zayn smirked as Louis walked to the dining area searching Harrys contact finding him and calling, walking outside. Liam shrugged as Harry always did that. Zayn brought over the drink and plated Liam, himself, and Louis food setting it down.

 

 

“I feel like I’m disabled” Liam said.

 

 

“You aren't, just burnt now let me take care of you at least till the pain goes away” Zayn said setting a plate down in front of Liam next to Liam then for Louis and the one next to Louis because Harry would probably already be on his way. When Harry got there sitting next to Louis and Liam they all began to eat their breakfast.

 

 

“So Liam want to let me in on why Zayn’s been giving you sad eyes this whole time” Harry said when Zayn’s phone rang and he stepped out and Louis went to the restroom.

 

 

“He was watching me cook and then he wolf whistled scaring me I dropped the sheet of cookies on my foot” Liam said.

 

 

“Well at least you know he attracted to you so I was planning like a double date you and Zayn Louis and I what you say” Harry said. Liam thought about it he going on a date with Zayn was like a dream come true and Harry seems to genuinely like Louis.

 

 

“Sure if Zayn is ok with it” Liam said thinking just because he wanted to go on a date with Zayn did not mean that Zayn wanted to go on a date with him the thought actually did sadden him.

 

 

“Well you have to ask him I already know Louis is going to say yes so now you just need ask Zayn” Harry said matter of factly. Liam gulped he was worried what if he got rejected what if Zayn wasn't even gay just friendly, what if Zayn didn't even like Liam and this was all just some sick joke. What if Liam was just like dreaming. Harry saw the nervousness anxiety and fright wipe across Liam’s face, he saw how Liam turned a dark red and how his breathing stopped then continued sort of ragged he literally saw the what ifs going through Liam’s mind.

 

 

“Liam stop worrying you are attractive I’m sure the writer will fall in love with his fanboy’s in the end of the story” Harry said. Liam sighed he didn't think he was anything special I mean his British accent can only get him so far and the plain brown eyes and brown hair were average, but Zayn, Zayn, was tan and had hazel eyes with raven black hair his accent was different and that man had a talent in writing, of course Zayn was special.

 

 

“I guess I’ll ask him when he comes back where are we all even going to go” Liam said trying to avoid this situation.

 

 

“Well remember when you told me that you would gain me a date to my mom's Christmas party well this is your chance I wanted to take Louis as my date and you would take Zayn as yours it's a win-win for the both of us" harry said. Liam thought about it for a moment, well Zayn did think Liam was attractive or in his words," appealing” and that was a good sign. Liam pondered on the topic coming to the decision that yeah he will in fact ask out Zayn Malik his favorite author to Anne's Christmas party. When Zayn walked back into the house he started calling out for Louis. Louis walked back to the living room giving his attention to Zayn.

 

 

"Yes Zayner" Louis said raising an eyebrow.

 

 

"that was the real estate agent talking about my new house and she wants us to go check one out on the mountains it has a pool and hot tub three story four bedroom three and a half bathrooms and big back yard with a patio" Zayn said excitedly, so much for asking then out.

 

 

"Alright we shall go check out this seemingly magnificent house and be back before night yes" Louis said. Zayn nodded walking back outside picking up his phone dialing the number to set up the time. Liam doubted he would still have the courage to ask Zayn out by the time they got back, and already he was giving up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hello my name is Deborah and I will be your real estate agent" a lady with blonde hair said in a voice that sounded recorded. Zayn could imagine how many time she had to say that to her customers, the same old fake smile with her ruby red lips and layer of makeup pounded down on her face. Zayn honestly felt bad for those kinds of people.

 

 

"Hello Deborah, I'm Zayn this is my publisher Louis" Zayn said shaking the girls hand and then she shaking louis hand before she wiped her hand down her navy blue skirt as her hand was clammy. 

 

 

“I’ve heard of you Zayn Malik right” She said disregarding Louis. Louis scoffed inwardly and played it off with a slight smile.

 

 

“Well um yes but please tell me about the house” Zayn said.

 

 

“Well as you saw it has a nice yard land of never ending green plains and a nice wooden patio with oak wood tables and chair” The lady said. Zayn remembered the house outside very well it was the first thing he liked about the house the way he saw the endless fields and beautiful sunset setting. The lady continued showing off the house and all its glory.

 

 

“It has exactly four bedrooms three and a half bathrooms and a theatre room as well as an office giving a beautiful view of the city and of course the arts room which was put for the previous owners son but sadly he passed and the family moved to the Americas.” The lady said. Zayn didn't know if he should be sad or scared.

 

 

“Well it not like haunted or anything right” Louis asked for Zayn.

 

 

“Oh of course not the son died of a car crash in Italy and the family right after moved not being able to live in a house of their dead sons birthplace” She confirmed.

 

 

“Alright then how much did you say” Zayn and Louis said at the same time. Zayn really needed to not spend so much time with Louis and needed to hang out with his childhood friend Niall more.

 

 

“It’s going to be eight million pounds I mean a house this big and fancy is worth ten million but the value went down when they had to sell some of the land” The girl said. Zayn thought it over, well he had the money definitely I mean being a top seller for now four books got some big money and well he wanted to live here in the small city in a big house where he can invite Niall to live with him and Louis as well have their small threesome back together.

 

 

“I’ll take it I will pay now with a check if that okay with you let me just sign the papers to own it.” Zayn said. The lady sat down taking out her small cheap looking briefcase getting out several papers and handing him to Zayn with a Bloomfield real estate pen. Zayn signed the paper and then handed her a small check for eight million pounds.

 

 

“Alright it was nice doing business with you, I will be here on Tuesday to give you the keys to the house and to welcome you to your new home” She said, after a handshake good bye and a very tired “It was nice meeting you,” she was one her way up and out of the house, leaving Zayn and Louis on the porch as the sun set.

 

 

“Want to go grab something to eat” Louis offered Zayn.

 

 

“Well I am starve we can go out to eat bring Harry and Liam” Zayn said looking at Louis seeing the flush on his cheeks from just Harrys name being said. Tonight was going to be quite the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Get ready babe Zayn and I are taking you and Liam out for a double date dress hot xx_

 

 

“Liam let’s get ready Louis and Zayn are taking us out” Harry yelled from the living room as Liam was in the bathroom. Liam quickly walked out.

 

 

“What do you mean taking us out like, like on a date” Liam said his heart now going 120 beats per minute.

 

 

“Well I don’t know but what should I wear but you Liam should dress hot” Harry said tugging on his brunette curls.

 

 

“I don’t know go home shower and get ready I’ll do the same text me if anything happens” Liam said running back into the bathroom taking his clothes off and showering. Once he was out he blow dried his hair running to his room naked, looking in his closet for something hot as Harry has said. Liam decided on gray faded jeans and a white t shirt to match his black leather jacket and black combat boots. Liam forgoes shaving decided to actually do his hair putting it up in a quiff and when he saw himself he liked it, his inner bad boy was out tonight and he couldn't wait till Zayn came. When Harry came back he was wearing the skinniest pair of black pants and a Calvin Klein sweatshirt that fit him a little big with some rugged old brown boots and a scarf headband that had his curls poking out from on top of it.

 

 

_Hey it’s Zayn we are here_

 

 

Liam fixed his black leather jacket spreading out the material so it didn't looked all rumpled up. To say that Liam was nervous was a complete understatement. Liam was terrified, scared out of his skin. Liam knows that Harry and Louis will be there but he also knows that they are going to end up separating somehow and he will be left alone with Zayn. His crush, his favorite author, his man crush Monday, his, what friend? Liam didn’t want to be alone with Zayn he would probably end up making an ass of himself, like before.

 

 

“Liam the boys are here let’s go” Harry yelled snapping Liam out of his thoughts. Liam walked out of his room down to the door where he saw Zayn leaning on his sleek red ford focus, harry already seated in passenger side and Louis in the driver seat. Zayn stood out there wearing a white t-shirt with a denim jacket that has cut sleeves and some blue jeans with white Nike trainers, the same outfit he was wearing when they left to check out the house. Zayn looked like he was freezing with his arms cross and him shivering like a wet puppy in the cold, after all it was winter. Liam walked to the car, Zayn giving him a smile turning over opening the car door letting Liam in like a proper gentlemen. Liam was blushing at even the smallest gesture, and he quickly hid it when Zayn got in after Liam.

 

 

“Hey Liam” Louis said looking in the back seat where Liam and Zayn were.

 

 

“Hey Louis” Liam said.

 

 

“Louis was telling me that Zayn and him were taking us to a treat in the city to celebrate Zayn buying a house and to say thanks for giving them a place to stay” Harry said brightly. Liam smiled back because honestly even if he and Zayn didn't get together he was happy that Louis and Harry were. You could see in Harry’s eyes that he was happy and in love with Louis, and honestly Liam could not pick a better person for his best friend to fall in love with. Not just because Louis was the publisher of his favorite book or even because Louis was the best friend of his crush but simply because Louis was bright and sassy and everything Harry liked and he made Harry happy. Louis made Harry smile and he made him happy and in this labyrinth of a life we all live, and isn’t that the point. Right, to find someone or something that make us happy and Harry had found it and that made Liam endlessly happy.

 

 

“Louis left out the part Harry where this is a double date’ Zayn said with a teasing tone that gave away the fact that he was just teasing Louis.

 

 

“Oi Zayner I was going to tell him this is a date but thanks mate” Louis said scowling.

 

 

“Well Why does it even matter if it’s a date or not” Harry said.

 

 

“Because Lou bear here doesn't date and I guess this is his way of making it official” Zayn said now laughing. Liam just sat there hearing this happening.

 

 

“Zayn really just ruin it why don't you” Louis said. Harry just looked at Louis sort of confused.

 

 

“I was going to do this after our dinner and certainly not in a car but Harry will you be my boyfriend officially” Louis asked looking at Harry. Harry had a blank face for a slight moment then his eyes lit up and his smile went wide almost splitting his face right in half and his dimples were shining out as he nodded. Louis smiled putting his hand over Harrys starting the car and finally going to drive.

 

 

“Well Zayn since you kind of ruined my special moment with harry I’m going to embarrass you” Louis said.

 

 

“Oh and how exactly will you be doing that Louis” Zayn said smirking.

 

 

“Well Liam I should have you know why Zayn is going to be a complete gentleman all night in hopes that by the end of the night his chances to being in your pants will be a lot less slim then they are right now” Louis said. Liam looked quickly at Zayn seeing the scarlet red rise in the grown man’s cheeks and how he faced his head down. Liam thought for a bit is this true does Zayn really find Liam physically attractive or is he just dreaming this small fragment of his life.

 

 

“Not true stop making lies” Zayn said after getting his blush to go away and disappear.

 

 

“Whatever Zaynie then care to explain why you haven't asked Liam to go on a date just taking him out of his own house getting him in your car then falling madly in love, Harold is that the new way young couples do it kidnapped and love cause if that is so I have done everything wrong and all attempts to romance you has failed because our Zayn here is the king to fancying someone.” Louis jokes.

 

 

“I was going to ask him when we got to the place which by the way should be coming up so if you can shut your trap and hold in you not funny jokes and terribly embarrassing conversations that would be ace mate” Zayn said trying desperately to not turn his head to spare a glance at Liam, afraid of what Liam face expressed. Liam though was smiling widely I mean Zayn was actually taking Liam out on a date as in a person of one's interest not just a mate.  One they got to the small Italian place in the city they all walked out the car harry and Louis holding hand and Zayn and Liam walking side by side their arms brushing each other every time to move. They were about to walk in when Zayn stopped Liam from following Louis and Harry.

 

 

“Okay I know you heard what Louis had said and some parts of it were true and louis is partially right I shouldn't have just told you to come with us and then you finding out it was double date and I didn’t even ask you and I don’t even know how you feel about me not author Zayn but real Zayn so Liam will you go on this sort of romantic first date” Zayn said holding Liam’s right hand. Liam swooned his belly erupting in a million butterflies as his insides turn to slush. Liam smiled nearly splitting his face in half his teeth showing off making his eyes crinkle in that of a small crescent, Zayn found it absolutely adorable.

 

 

“Of course I would like to go on a date with you I mean and I like you at least physically because let’s face it you're like the living Adonis and this would be a good time to really get to know each other” Liam said squeezing Zayn's hand.

 

 

“Well then shall we” Zayn said smiling. Liam nodded as they walked in seeing Louis and Harry seated at a four chair table, they joined their arms under the table while their hands held each other fingers locked together.

 

 

“Ah do we have a new couple” Harry said smiling at Liam.

 

 

“Well ah not exactly I mean Liam and I don't really know each other and yes we physically find each other rather attractive but we want to see if we actually like each other not just lust” Zayn clarified. Louis and harry smiled spending the rest of the night completely caught in each other while Zayn and Liam decided on playing a quick game of twenty questions and making promises to show each other the new DC movie and the old marvel one Zayn cannot believe Liam has not yet seen. They go off on their favorite books, movies, heroes, villains, songs, and of course comics. Let’s just say that by the end of the night their stomachs were full and their hearts were no longer empty, filled with the feeling of strangers turned crushes and Zayn couldn't wait to see more things that Liam could offer Zayn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zayn was in an undecided mood when he woke up at ass o'clock in the morning. He was definitely in a good mood because he had a great night with Liam holding hands and making sweet promises that sounded a lot like dates in Zayn’s head. Zayn woke up his head on Liam chest arms spread on Liam torso and Liam's arms hugging Zayn to him. Zayn had no doubts that he liked Liam and while he cuddled with Liam on the bed he had that familiar tingle in his finger and his brain rushed with thought of a new novel and his brain trying to keep up with the ideas drowned as Zayn carefully got up going to his bag pulling out his laptop sitting at Liam desk typing away his novel. Liam didn't wake up till about two more hours after Zayn had went to write. Liam could hear the fast press of the keyboard to Zayn’s laptop smiling because then he remembered about his great night last night and how he badly wanted to do that again, Liam walked over to where Zayn sat.

 

 

 “ Well mister author would you like a cup of coffee you leave today got to start packing your clothes and hair products” Liam said wanting to hugs Zayn from behind but decided against it because if that happened he'd end up persuading Zayn to go back to bed and spend the day cuddling and making out like lovesick teenagers.

 

 

“Yes id love a cup but before we pack I have a question to ask you and then I’ll tell you about the novel I’m starting” Zayn said feeling Liam’s curiosity pour out of the younger boy. Liam walked out into the kitchen realizing that he and Zayn are home alone together by the not Louis left saying he’s at Harrys. Liam made coffee leaning against the counter wondering what time his parents were coming back with Ruth and Nicola. Liam went to take Zayn his coffee when he was done making it.

 

 

“Liam is Louis home” Zayn asked not looking away from his laptop.

 

 

“No were home alone” Liam said sitting on the bed sipping his coffee.

 

 

“Great give me a minute yeah” Zayn said. Liam smiled putting his coffee down. Soon, Zayn was off the desk, laptop shut, and sitting on Liam’s lap.

 

 

“Since we just started dating” Zayn said. Liam sucked in a breath, did that mean boyfriends?

 

 

“Like boyfriends” Liam asked a shrivel of hope crawling into his heart.

 

 

“Yes unless you don’t want to” Zayn said.

 

 

“Zayn, did you know you were the first author that made me love reading? Did you know you're the first guys I actually can say I really like? And mostly did you know I use to lay up at night thinking about my first time meeting you? because Zayn I have never been so sure of wanting something and with you it’s not a want it’s a need and I fully intend on dating you and making you the happiest author” Liam said smiling when he saw Zayn’s beautiful face curl into a smile the curve of his cheeks making his eyes turn to small crescents as his eyes filled with a feeling of adoration and fascination Liam said. Zayn didn't even reply, didn’t even finish his statement earlier just leaned forward making their clothed chest touch as Zayn took Liam’s lips in his, his small hand gripping the shoulders of Liam’s t shirt and Liam holding Zayn’s petite waist, large finger hoisting him up so he could lick into his mouth falling back on the bed before Zayn erupted into a fit of giggles and Liam thought, lovesick teenagers they are as he grabbed Zayn for another sweet kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anne was home, Liam’s family were home, and Liam was fixing his cheesy candy cane tie over his black button up and nice black dress pants. Harry had insisted on them wearing Santa hats for Anne’s big Christmas party, seeing as she was actually home for the holidays this year. Liam readjusted his hat as Harry wiped down his glittery boots making them extra shiny. Anne, Trisha, Geoff, and Harrys step-dad, robin, and a few of their parents friend sat at the bar area in Harrys house sipping on red wine as the kids which was a creative little girl named Fran and the devil twins Ned and Timothy, there was also crazy Tabitha and clumsy parker sitting in the living room playing with toys they each brought. Liam and Harry were with a few of their cousins Rey, Ed, Carla, Madeline, Michael, Adrian, Abel, Eric, Jessica, Michelle, Melissa, Yvonne, and Brenda. They were sipping on fancy glasses filled with apple cider and some of their cousins boyfriends and girlfriends were here acting like they weren't on edge about it being Christmas and the whole family was here. Liam and Harry were doing touch up as Zayn and Louis along with their friend Niall were on their way. When the doorbell rang harry stormed to the door bell and Liam’s cousin Melissa had called him over before he could join Harry. Harry opened the door seeing Louis, Zayn, and Niall all wearing horrid Christmas sweater and black jeans (red for Louis actually). Harry said a dress up party and they all misinterpreted the meaning.

 

 

“Hey love” Harry said to Louis as Louis gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

“Hey Harry, this is Niall my friend” Zayn said. Harry smiled and shook Nialls freezing hand.

 

 

‘Come on get in, Zayn Liam is with his younger cousin Melissa helping her set up a doll house he will be back right now in the meantime Louis I want to introduce you to my parents” Harry said.

 

 

“Alright Harry” Louis said the fear running through him. Harry took Louis hand leading them to the bar area next to the kitchen.

 

 

“Hey babe” Zayn heard from behind him as Liam turned Zayn around to give him a quick kiss.

 

 

“Hey Liam” Zayn said smiling, seeing his boyfriend looking hot in a Santa hat and button up with a red and white candy cane tie. Niall stood there watching the couple awkwardly to clear Zayn of his trance he cleared his throat loudly knocking Zayn and Leo? Liam out of there stare.

 

 

“Oh Liam this is my mate Niall” Zayn said.

 

 

“Nice to meet you Niall Zayn says a lot about you” Liam said. Niall shook his hand.

 

 

“I don’t know why you just introduced me as your ‘mate’ Zayn  well Liam I am his best friend, and I could write a trilogy on how much Zayn tells me about you, crush this man’s heart and ill crush you” Niall said smiling and Liam. Liam was about to respond when-

 

 

“Shut it Irish we all know with arms that juicy Liam could snap you like a twig, but on the real Liam dear hurt Zayn and you’ll have bigger problems.” Louis said holding Harry’s hands. Liam guessed all went well when Harry introduced Louis.

 

 

“No problem I’d never hurt Zaynie” Liam said nuzzling Zayn soft hair.

 

 

“Now Zayn I would like you to meet my parents” Liam said taking Zayn's hand.

 

 

“Alright hopefully they like me” Zayn said.

 

 

“They will love you” Liam clarified. They walked to the little bar area seeing Liam’s parents and their friends sitting in one big clustered circle a stack of cards in the middle and wine glasses on the table.

 

 

“Mom, Dad I’d like you to meet someone” Liam said catching his parents attention. He grabbed Zayn's hand tighter.

 

 

“Go on son” His dad said. Liam took a deep breath.

 

 

“This is Zayn my boyfriend” Liam said. His parents looked at Zayn then smiled.

 

 

“Hello Zayn so it seems you captured my sons heart” Liam’s dad said.

 

 

“It appears I have Sir” Zayn said shaking Liam’s dads hand and shaking Liam’s mom’s hand.

 

 

“Well as long as you don't’ hurt our lili then all is well” They said.

 

 

“Ma’am, Sir I have no attention to hurt Liam, not now and surely never in the future” Zayn said sincerely. Liam smiled.

 

 

“Well then we surely approve” Liam’s parents said. Liam took Zayn out of his parent’s sight leading him to Harry's room. Zayn giggled feeling young. Liam pressed a finger to his lips feeling the softness.

 

 

“Zayn” Liam whispered holding both of Zayn’s hands.

 

 

“Liam” Zayn said now serious.

 

 

“Merry Christmas Z” Liam said getting the small gift Zayn had noticed was on the floor. Zayn grabbed it unwrapping it carefully seeing the small DC logo on the narrow stack of ultimate/special edition Comics both batman and green lantern. Zayn hugs Liam smiling, but felt bad because he’d left Liam’s at his house planning for Liam to come over tonight.

 

 

“Your presents at my house under my tree” Zayn said feeling a bit guilty.

 

 

“It’s alright right now all I want is one thing” Liam said. Zayn looked at him.

 

 

“And that Mr. Malik will always be you” Liam said pressing Zayn against his body kissing Zayn and silently saying _I think I may be in love with you…_

 

 

 

 

 

_~END~_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcomed


End file.
